


[JohnDo]Delayed Flight

by muscari_k



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscari_k/pseuds/muscari_k
Summary: 浩貂破镜重圆的故事。有点无聊，有点ooc。
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[JohnDo]Delayed Flight

Delayed Flight

#Johndo

破镜重圆  
索然无味的陈词滥调

1.

接到父母打来的电话的时候正是幼稚园的放学时间。广播里放着震耳欲聋的儿歌，翘首以盼的家长们把门口围了个水泄不通。金道英被四面八方闹哄哄的声音吵得头疼，讲电话时候也就心不在焉，父母的话左耳朵进右耳朵出。

不过是老生常谈的几个话题，工作是否顺利，房子问题有没解决，起承转合又回到找对象问题。母亲絮絮叨叨说着兄长和嫂子刚从国外度假带回来许多特产，要一家人聚在一起好好吃顿饭。饭桌上免不了再给自己介绍几个本市工作的朋友的女儿，依旧是那一套说辞，方便时候一起吃顿饭，以后互相有个照应。金道英也没拒绝，推脱着说看看路况再决定回不回，腾出一只手揉了揉眉心。

累极了。带了一天小朋友，他的血槽逼近临界值，尚且够开着他那辆小破车回家，要想穿过拥堵的大半个城市去吃顿晚饭到底是太过勉强了些。他闭上眼睛又睁开，把脑海里母亲做泡菜豆腐汤的影像赶出去，决定还是便利店的咖喱猪排饭将就一下就好。

“小兔老师……”

衣角被轻轻拉了拉，金道英低头对上男孩的眼睛。郑在玹戴着花纹复杂的渔夫帽，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，鼓起的脸颊上卧着小巧的酒窝，小书包乖顺地贴在他背上。男孩抬起脸仰望金道英，漂亮的眼睛一眨不眨，抿着嘴不说一句话，把金道英外套的边角攥得更紧了些。

金道英蹲下去与他平视，郑在玹像株受了风吹拂的小草一样贴过来，渔夫帽的边沿蹭过金道英软软的发梢。男孩依恋的姿态抚平了金道英心里的些许焦躁，他从兜里摸出颗水果糖剥开递到郑在玹嘴边，看到男孩放弃牙齿与嘴唇的死磕，把糖含进嘴里。

“老师陪你继续等，好不好？”

金道英是知道如何利用自身优势达到效益最大化的聪明人。就比如尽管没有那么喜欢和小朋友打交道，但天生纯良的动物长相能让他只要笑起来就能轻松获得小朋友的亲近。小孩子们喜欢这个新来的有着漂亮兔子眼睛和甜蜜嗓音的金老师，每天午睡时间躺在床上总要缠着金老师讲童话故事，再讨要一个香香的脸颊吻。即使是收到像“小兔老师”这样不那么令人满意的昵称也只是笑笑就罢的金老师，是幼稚园里最受欢迎的新人老师。

郑在玹乖巧地含着糖点点头，张开双臂环住金道英的脖子，金道英便使了点劲拖着他的屁股把小孩子抱起来。男孩依偎在他的肩头时不时张望着门口，瘪着嘴吃糖一声不吭。

直到天色渐暗，金道英再也没力气维持住抱着郑在玹的动作。男孩的瞳孔水雾弥漫，耷拉在脑门上的栗色刘海都有气无力起来。金道英用手指挑开他遮挡视线的头发，指尖沾上的泪珠让他的烦躁指数式剧增。

金道英是这个学期才从实习转正来当小班班主任的。之前他跟着资历更老些的女老师教大班的音乐，教小朋友唱音阶和简单的儿歌，没课的时候窝在办公室里玩玩保卫萝卜和连连看忙里偷闲。小班的孩子更依恋家长，一放学往往跑得比兔子还快，给金道英一个轻飘飘的拜拜，呼哒呼哒钻进母亲怀抱撒娇。郑在玹平日里乖巧沉稳，走之前都会把座椅摆放得整整齐齐，龇着牙露出两个甜甜的酒窝和他告别，尾音上扬：“小兔老师再见！”金道英只见过他跑出校门以后坐进小轿车的后座，还要把小窗户摇下来挥手，回想起来是没见过他家长的样子。

怀里男孩的泪水都沾湿睫毛，金道英才听到汽车刹车轮胎摩擦过地面的声音，一个柔和的男声响起：“非常抱歉，让你们久等了。”

金道英低着头给郑在玹整理帽沿的碎发，心里略有微词不由得语气都不显得友好：“在玹家长，在玹是个很乖巧的孩子，一直让人放心，但是今天您让孩子等得太久了。希望您以后也能多多关心孩子，不要忙起工作来什么都忘了。”

刚从车上下来的徐英浩面对金老师严厉的教诲先是一愣，马上就态度非常端正地再次道了歉。临时上任的新家长见金道英给郑在玹整理完头发接着进军被小朋友的手捏得皱巴巴的衣服下摆，一副不打算理他的样子，不由得多打量了几眼。

金道英弓着腰，脊柱弯得像株被狂风吹得伏地的树，薄薄的衬衫下两片蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞。他抓着郑在玹的手手指骨节分明，和孩童圆乎乎的小手放在同一画面，少了几分冷清疏离，倒是有氤氲的温情。

徐英浩喊着“Jeffery”，靠得近了些。金道英忙着抚平郑在玹外套上的褶皱，一个抬头正与他视线相撞，瞬间两人都愣了神。

金道英几乎是瞳孔地震，身体小幅度震颤着后退了几步，唇角紧紧抿起。

郑在玹被他带得一个趔趄向后仰，徐英浩箭步冲过来托住他的身体，手臂与金道英下意识伸出的小臂相碰，皮肤上留下温热而酥麻的触感。

“Johnny～”

徐英浩把张开手软软叫着自己名字的郑在玹抱起来，望着愣在原地仿佛丢了魂的金道英神色复杂。

时隔多年旧情人见面，绷着脸皮维持表面的云淡风轻已是相当不易，是惊是喜，背后涌动的复杂情绪就别再深究。

金道英全力牵扯嘴角，进入半五十以后人生最灿烂露齿笑浮上面庞，冲淡了点先前的冷漠与惊讶，就像是与家长日常寒暄那样热情开口：“啊，在玹家长您来了。”

笑触不及眼底，嘴角扬起的幅度太过浮夸，一边眉毛微挑着，显然是不耐烦。徐英浩看着金道英这副虚张声势的样子，心情却奇异地平静下来，耐心和他打太极：“道英，好久不见。”

略显亲昵的称呼明显踩着金道英的心理防线，他一边呵呵干笑应和，一边不动声色拉开两人距离：“您叫我金老师就好。”

“小兔老师！”转移至徐英浩肩头的郑在玹听到金道英的名字转过身来，脆生生喊了一句，粉嫩嫩脸颊上浮现两朵酒窝。

金道英的假笑与客套话瞬间僵在嘴角。

Good job, Jeffery. 徐英浩往小孩屁股轻拍一下表示鼓励，接着郑在玹的话继续：“小兔老师，好久不见。今天来晚了我非常抱歉，下次一定准时到。为了表达歉意，今晚我和在玹请你吃饭如何？”

金道英被他一句小兔老师雷得手脚蜷缩，听完来意不免冷哼一句飞速拒绝：“呵，谢谢您的好意，还是不用了。晚上我已经有约了。”

“是吗。”

接受到徐英浩久久停留的视线，编造着借口的金道英面颊控制不住染上点粉色，却还是梗着脖子回答：“是啊，聚餐，很忙。”

徐英浩玩味地再看了他几眼，直至金道英躁得快绷不住假笑，才缓缓开口：“那祝用餐愉快，我和在玹就不打扰了。”

“小兔老师再见！”郑在玹笑得像颗熟透了的水蜜桃，冲他挥着手告别。

“小兔老师再见。”徐英浩带着笑也冲他摆摆手。不能拂小孩子的兴致，金道英顶着手脚蜷缩的滚滚天雷冲这一大一小挤出仅剩的笑容同样摆摆手，等两人退出视线范围，一秒钟抹去脸上所有笑容。

呵，小兔老师。

他反复咀嚼着孩童甜软的声音与男人带点笑意的柔和声线，把胸腔呼之欲出的复杂情感和疑问咽进肚子钻进他那辆小破车里。车载电台刚结束交通状况的事实播送开始插播歌曲，耳边悠悠响起的《新不了情》让他一个晃神失手熄火，车在刚开始移动的直行车道止步不前，身后的传来一阵阵急促喇叭声。

祸不单行。

金道英觉得他需要去寿司店吃点贵的平复一下跌宕起伏的魔幻今日。

2.

寿司店吃完晚饭出来下起雨，停在又一个红灯路口的金道英沉默注视着刮过窗玻璃的雨刷，心底搅动着难以名状的复杂情绪。快乐唰啦一声骤然升起，苦涩嘶啦一下重新下坠，像是怎么都配不平的天平左右摇摆着。

金道英根本没想过与徐英浩重逢的可能性。学生年代的感情隔了多年的社会风雨，早已模糊不可言语，他以为自己与徐英浩是隔着整个太平洋两个大洲的再也不见，随着时间流逝那人的眉眼终将渐渐淡去。谁知今日那人突然出现自己面前。

他搂住孩子的手臂依旧温暖有力，多少年前的盛夏，自己也曾被那样的臂膀紧紧搂着，滚烫的面颊贴上冰凉的饮料瓶外壁，欢欣喜悦顺着晃荡出的气泡攀升至液体表面，爆发出清脆愉悦的炸裂声。

然而二氧化碳逃逸干净后的碳酸饮料不过是一瓶甜得发苦的糖水，在牙齿与舌苔上留下蜿蜒爬行的痕迹，再也不如刚启瓶时那样爽利干脆。一如回味起初恋，那样的味道似乎还残存在口腔。

他无暇寻思徐英浩与郑在玹的关系，尽管为这找个解释是最容易不过的事情，金道英却愿意装作什么都不知道一般把这件事掩埋过去。是他想的那般又怎样，不是又怎样，他们之间切断的联系会在八年以后再次重建吗，金道英不那么想，他希望徐英浩也别这么想。

第二天早晨站在幼稚园门口迎接小朋友的金道英宛若上战场那样紧张。八点过一刻，伴着蹦蹦跳跳做游戏的歌声，小朋友们背着小书包慢吞吞地向父母告别，走进幼儿园。金道英神色如常露出甜美微笑和每个孩子道早安，只是不时向门口张望的神情泄露了点不安，被搭班的老师打趣：“等谁呢，这么翘首以盼的？”

他来不及出声否认，郑在玹就像一枚刚发射的小火箭冲进他的怀抱。带着奶香的小孩撞了他满怀，早安问好都沾染上毛茸茸的甜蜜，金道英忍不住眉眼舒展。

“小兔老师，这是给你的毛毛虫面包！”

郑在玹伸长胳膊从他的怀里挣脱出来，把手里紧紧攥住的塑料袋递到金道英面前，刚出炉不久的面包带着醉人的香气，金道英听到身旁女老师羡慕的抽气声。

“谢谢在玹”，他接过来掰了一小块塞入口中，香甜的奶油芝士和微酥的面包便充盈在口腔，满足得令人眯眼。

“好吃吗？”郑在玹水晶葡萄似的眸子盯着他一眨不眨。

“好吃，谢谢在玹”，金道英把袋子重新塞进小朋友手中，“老师吃过了，在玹也吃吧。”

郑在玹抓着袋子却显得不知所措：“可是…可是Johnny说这是给小兔老师的面包，我可以吃吗？”

徐英浩的名字一出便把金道英的笑容钉死在唇角，嘴里顿时索然无味起来。他呆愣了片刻，对上郑在玹软乎乎的期盼眼神又败下阵来，拍拍小孩的后背回一个期许的微笑：“当然，麻烦在玹帮老师解决掉它吧。”

小朋友一个短促的欢呼结实地咬了一大口，脸颊埋进去啃着，鼻头沾上白色的糖霜都不自知。

金道英拿纸巾替他擦拭，郑在玹没有停止咀嚼，只笑弯了眼角。

曾几何时，那个人也早起替自己去买刚出炉的奶油芝士面包，在自己吃到满脸糖霜的时候拿指尖温柔擦拭自己的鼻尖和唇角，假装无奈地叹口气：“这么急干什么，我又不会和你抢。”自己那时候也是这样笑着吗，顾不上和他搭话，忙着把面包都塞进嘴巴里咀嚼，手里提起自己的薄荷巧克力和他的美式往外走，把他的小抱怨晾在柔软的春风里。

转眼多少年，一触及相似的情节，仍然想当年，仍然幼稚到又记起他。*

放学时，徐英浩如期而至。大概是出来的急，剪裁得体的西装被随意笼在黑色大衣里，领带略微歪斜，衬衫领微微翘着。尽管衣着略凌乱，颀长挺拔的身形与英俊的面容还是吸引了不少投向他的视线。

金道英不想与他的视线对上，低着头手指从屏幕这头滑到那头，给每一个朋友的动态都点了个赞，有意思的就回一个哈哈哈@. @，结果一抬头对上徐英浩戏谑的眼神：“金老师上班时间玩手机，这不太好吧？”

“下班了好吗。”金道英懒得搭理他，朝着他手腕方向撇撇嘴，转移视线的样子怎么都像是在无声诉说“你怎么还不走”。

徐英浩仿佛从他这点细微的表情里看出什么端倪来，竟然在他身边像个守护神样站定，抱着手臂朝他搭话：“今晚有空吗，一起吃个饭？”

“没空。”金道英斩钉截铁地拒绝。他猜不透徐英浩三番两次执意扰乱他生活平静到底是什么企图。他们都不是拖泥带水的人，旧事重提毫无意义，现在又想要来续个什么前缘呢。

“小兔老师！”郑在玹像团小旋风从楼梯口冲出来，扎扎实实给金道英一个拥抱，脸上挂着把麦芽糖都融化的甜蜜微笑。金道英摸摸他柔软的发顶，任由他在自己怀里猫咪一样蹭蹭。

“不和我打招呼吗，Jeffrey的区别对待可真让人伤心～”

徐英浩在一旁笑着打趣，郑在玹才微红着脸蛋从金道英怀里退出来，抓住他的手指和他say hi，眼睛直勾勾盯着徐英浩：“Johnny，我完成约定了，火锅火锅——”

得到徐英浩一个首肯，郑在玹爆发出一个小欢呼，再次把视线转向金道英：“小兔老师，一起吃火锅——”

孩童纯真的面孔和眼神最能够轻易攻破成人的心理防线，金道英被郑在玹期盼的亮晶晶眼神盯得无处藏匿，连找一个像样得借口拒绝都害怕那样漂亮的眼睛落下泪来。徐英浩在他身侧只是浅浅地笑着，但金道英知道他在赌自己并不会拒绝。

如果徐英浩是他金道英注定要渡的劫，郑在玹怕是雷霆降下前的墨色天空，仰望时以为会给予你整片星空，谁知迎来的是万丈雷霆。

小坏蛋。

金道英从鼻子里哼出一个气音轻轻点了点头，对面的两人都露出满意的笑容。

“那走吧。”徐英浩让郑在玹抓住金道英的手，牵着这两人走出校门。

3.

徐英浩带着他们来的是一家新开的火锅店，推开玻璃门扑面而来的辛辣香气引得人食指大动，落座后徐英浩点了个鸳鸯锅底便把平板电脑推到金道英面前，金道英行云流水地点菜，在肉类区快速勾选，然后直接拉到底，为点年糕还是宽粉犹豫不决。

“点些素的吧。”徐英浩出声提醒，对面一大一小凑在一起的脑袋同时抬起，复制粘贴般发射不满的目光。

“……不喜欢。”

“我也不喜欢！”

马上形成统一战线的金道英与郑在玹再次埋头，叽叽咕咕商量着又加了一份酥肉和虾滑，金道英才悠悠把ipad重新递给徐英浩，看他重新回到素菜区加着土豆与海带，赶快出声替自己排雷：“我不要黄瓜。”

“我知道。”

“生菜也不要。”

“我知道。”

“西兰花……”

话尚未说完就被徐英浩出声打断，金道英见那人笑眯眯地补充：“西兰花，青椒，胡萝卜，生食蔬菜都不喜欢。”

金道英被他流畅自然的语气噎了一下，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着徐英浩有一个短暂的失神，嘴唇张张合合，最终轻叹了口气。

“……菜单上又没有。”

他说这话时刻意垂下头避开徐英浩探究的眼神，执着地与按灭屏幕后反射出的镜像对视，把iPad几乎盯出个洞。

“是吗。”徐英浩不可置否地笑笑，挥手叫了服务员下单。

金道英恨透了此刻自己的语塞和词穷。即使大部分时候伶牙俐齿，一旦在那人面前略微舒展枝叶，显露爪牙，总能轻易被言语制服。小聪明行不通，逃避又终会绕回去，时隔多年徐英浩还是轻易扼住自己的咽喉。

锅底和菜肴很快送上来。火候调至强档，鲜红的辣锅率先沸腾，滚起漂亮的油花。

金道英夹着肥牛卷把筷子揣进热汤里，看着一旁探头探脑的郑在玹跃跃欲试地捏着筷子渴望加入涮肉的队伍，不由得抿着嘴轻轻笑。徐英浩已经烫熟了片肥牛，沾了酱夹到眼巴巴望着锅子的郑在玹的碗里，收获小朋友一个见牙不见眼的笑：“Thank you Johnny.”

金道英咀嚼着涮得爽脆的牛肚悄悄打量着徐英浩有条不紊地给郑在玹夹菜涮肉，小朋友要添菜了就伸长手臂碰一碰装食材的盘子，吃快了被呛出眼泪那人就把装满果汁的杯子推近一些。最后还是得到允许，探出大半个身子揣上筷子在恣意捞着吃食，嘴巴塞得满满，但是徐英浩会在郑在玹下巴上的酱汁滴到衣服上之前拿毛巾替他擦掉。

金道英看着那人把小朋友照顾得滴水不漏，心里却奇怪的不是滋味。当年他、徐英浩还有几个狐朋狗友谈起未来曾打趣说过徐英浩将来大概是别人眼中的模范丈夫，就凭他日常那幅绅士作派，不仅能把姑娘迷得七荤八素，也能把一切打理得妥妥帖帖。现在他看着那人轻车熟路地照顾着孩童，心头涌上的酸涩却堵在喉咙口无法言说，明明已经理清思绪不再让任何与他有关的东西干扰自己的思绪，然而只有大口吞咽下滚烫辛辣的牛肉，任花椒麻痹舌尖，顺带驱散几分堆积在心头的积雨云。

徐英浩接了个电话之后做了个出去讲话的手势，金道英却觉得他心头的雨随时都要倾盆而下。郑在玹吃得半饱，坐在凳子上晃着腿盯着沸腾的汤锅咬筷子，金道英给他捞了个圆滚滚的牛肉丸放在碗里。郑在玹埋头嘬着牛肉丸里的汤汁，金道英盯着他圆乎乎的侧脸，舌尖上翻滚了许久的问题终于问出口：“在玹，你和徐英浩……嗯我是指，Johnny，是什么关系？”

男孩嘴里含着肉丸咬字不清：“Johnny……就是Johnny呀。”

金道英慢吞吞地咀嚼着已经煮得软糯的年糕，诱导着男孩开口：“比如，爸爸，或者叔叔。”

郑在玹却突然笑起来：“不是爸爸，但是就是Johnny，嗯……妈妈的……？”

“什么？”金道英没控制住，惊呼出声。

“嗯？”郑在玹眨巴眨巴眼睛，迷茫地看着他。

“没有，就是，咳，”金道英咽下一口酸梅汤，“呛着了。”

“叔叔，伯伯，舅舅，嗯分不清楚，”郑在玹努力思考了一会儿还是无法得出最终答案，“反正是Johnny。”

豁然开朗。心头黑压压的积雨云刹那间消散，酸涩被洗去，心情难得爽朗明快起来。金道英给郑在玹再夹了一筷子酥肉，哼着不知名的小调丢了几块年糕下锅。

徐英浩回来的时候已经进入中场休息阶段，盘子里码着整整齐齐的切片西瓜。桌上还剩不少食材，对面沙发上的郑在玹餍足地打了个饱嗝。金道英心情不错，一不留神吃得比往常更多些，这会儿眯起眼睛靠在椅子的软垫上摸自己的肚皮，收敛起过分的戒备以后像柔光镜照耀下毛皮柔软的兔子，让人有伸出手顺毛的原始冲动。

徐英浩夹了颗牛肉丸到碗里试探地开口：“道英最近都在忙什么？”

“能忙什么。上班忙着带小朋友，下班忙着宅。”

“周末一起吃顿饭怎么样？我找到一家不错的店，有你喜欢的牛肠锅。”

金道英的脑袋靠在他折到脑后的手臂上，从对面望过去柔和的下颚线条与尖锐凸起的喉结形成鲜明的对比。他终于转过脑袋打量着徐英浩，眼底滚动着意味不明的光：“我们这算什么，饭友？相互约饭来友好交流首尔街头美食？抱歉，我没那么空，你还是另寻高就吧。”

他的话像翻滚在柔顺毛皮上的静电，触及指尖传来骤然细碎的疼痛。徐英浩沉默地盯着金道英的脸颊看了一会儿，直至对方的注视开始带上不甘的怒气，他都没有移开视线。

视线胶着凝滞的时间里，忘记被人在锅里的蟹棒像只竹筏一样舒展开来，在翻滚沸腾的红油海面上沉沉浮浮。

“你不觉得这样很没意思？”

金道英揉了揉眉间卸下不太愉快的表情，换了一个更冷淡的语调。

徐英浩示好的信号很明显，如果说不懂这是什么意思就有些做作了。然而他厌倦了这场捕猎，他不想被动地被对方一次次锁定、步步紧逼。

他不得不承认他仍对过去的关系十分介怀。“若重头再来。”他不止一次幼稚地想要写下这样的剧本开头。即便他努力想让自己打消这个念头，但是残存的温情总会让他忍不住想勾勒一些虚幻的美好，像冬日里等待有人为他缠紧围巾，捧上一杯热饮。

冬季好像总会有几个晃神会错觉因为寒冷而感到孤独。

年少时的迎来的爱情像春天一样准时踩点又冷酷无情，在期盼的目光中来，依依缠绵又干脆利落地消失。感情累积的过程太顺利太水到渠成，从密友变情人在转瞬的思考中就变得理所当然。像共享一份试卷答案那样坦坦荡荡地互相进行情感渗透，分享汉江散步时交握在一起的潮湿手心，分享挤在一个镜头前叽叽喳喳的嘻笑打闹，分享窝在一个沙发上看恐怖片的高分贝尖叫和四肢交缠的温度。

他们的分手不是轰轰烈烈的痛彻心扉，说到底是许多个对冲碰撞的负面情绪沉寂良久之后的悄然湮灭。没有吵架、冷战，无奈情绪的集合像滴入水中的墨汁，在足够多量水的粉饰下静静隐匿于无色，即使爱意未消散，终究不是最初的那杯水了。

分开以后金道英去看了那部电影。他们在一起的时候好像没有一起看过悲伤的电影，对方的罗曼蒂克情怀总是在选片时候占据上风，看多了happy ending似乎也会相信爱情能让人克服一切艰难险阻，爱人总是相伴长长久久。

厚重的窗帘严密封锁了阳光进入室内的路线，运转的冷气和覆着薄霜的冰淇淋桶冻得指尖发麻。屏幕的荧光映着金道英失神的脸，

“有一天你会不再爱我； 有一天，毫无疑问，我也会不再爱你；我们会再次陷入孤独，一样的孤独；所有的东西都会，这只不过是流逝的一年罢了。”*

我知道。

“道英，我只是希望我不要再继续后悔。”

对方认真到有些严肃的表情像一拳锤在金道英的心脏，引起酸软满涨的茫然，情绪急剧上涌至眼眶，鼻子一酸，开口都近乎哽咽。

“晚了。”

金道英狼狈丢下一个比哭还难看的微笑，拎起外套直直冲出门。

4.

李永钦的电话来得及时。约他在大学城附近的烧烤店见面，听着电话那头鼎沸的人声还有李永钦扯着嗓子的那句“不醉不归”，金道英的心情奇迹般地好了起来。

到的时候正赶上隔壁大学晚课下课，勾肩搭背的来撸串吃龙虾的学生占了大半个店铺，李永钦坐在角落端着手机埋头不知道浏览些什么，桌上松松垮垮排着几瓶烧酒，见他来了哼了一声抖抖眉毛当作打招呼，手里动作毫不带停。

“先干了。”结束战局的李永钦给自己倒了满满一杯一口闷了，顺手帮金道英满上。

接受到金道英打量的视线，忍不住翻个白眼：“看什么，就你想的那样，心情不好，喝个闷酒。”

金道英猜到大概是他和新交的男朋友之间那些腻死人的弯弯绕绕，懒得过问起因经过结果，端着酒杯回他一个白眼：“瞧把你出息的。”

“半斤八两。我可听那谁说徐英浩回来了，最近到处打听你的事呢。”八卦的兴头一旦被挑起，和男朋友的不愉快都可以暂且抛在耳后，李永钦的战斗力显著提升。

金道英不吭声把一杯酒咽下肚：“我和他没什么好谈的。”

“放屁吧，那时候在家里哭成傻逼的也不知道是谁。”

“那时候是那时候。老板，来一个大份的麻小！”金道英面不改色地把菜单推到李永钦面前，“你点吧。”

烤串和龙虾很快端上来，金道英吃得心不在焉，酒倒喝了不少。李永钦也喝得头脑微热，借酒精絮絮叨叨吐槽黄旭熙是个没脑子的混蛋，金道英在他说得脸红几分义愤填膺的时候给他满上酒，很快就空了一瓶。

不满金道英的半个屁不放，李永钦闷完最后一口把杯子重重往金道英面前一顿：“你和徐英浩的事情，快如实招来！”

“真没什么好说的。”

“还放屁呢，没什么能千里迢迢从美国回来打听你和你复合。”

“我管他做什么。”

“喂，我是真的好奇，你们到底为什么变成这样。那天出发前还好好的，怎么就分手了，一点征兆都没有的。”

“忙啊。因为忙。”金道英端着酒杯突然笑了。

因为忙。因为各自有各自的事情要忙。

毕业后最后的浪漫都献给出租房的布置，一起去家具城逛了一整天。

除了床之外的家具，金道英都把选择权交给徐英浩，随他挑他喜欢的，等到决定床的时候他的态度就坚定到无法动摇。

“床最重要啊。人的一生有三分之一的时间在睡觉，当然需要买一个舒服的、自己满意的床。”

“这么说我是不是应该为你学习一下怎么做一张床。但是我现在的实力还很不足呢。”

“不，我负责买，你就负责为我和我的床应援就行了。”

金道英仰躺在他选好的床上再次感受了一下舒适度，伸手拍拍身边的位置：“真的挺舒服的，你躺下试试，我以德服人，非常民主。”

“民主？”徐英浩噙着笑走过去轻轻躺下，侧过脸看金道英眯着眼睛把手臂横过来搁在他肚子上，拍拍那人的肩膀，“起来了，导购要过来骂你了。”

床运到家里的那天，金道英见了它和见了亲兄弟一样亲切，洗完澡从浴室里冲出来的时候发梢还湿漉漉往下滴着水。他盘着腿坐在床上一心二用地撕面膜包装袋，眼睛盯着电视屏幕入了迷。徐英浩站在床边弯着腰吻他，衔着他下唇碾磨，舌尖温柔地舔舐过他上颚。金道英身上有淡淡的西柚沐浴露香，柔软的湿发耷拉在耳廓，呼吸贴近时仿佛蒸腾出夏日沙滩的幻景。

等徐英浩冲完澡走到床头的时候他已经睡着了，脸上贴着的面膜还没揭下，被发带箍着的刘海乱七八糟歪在脑后，薄薄的嘴唇半抿着。卧室的顶灯被他关了，只留了床头一盏功率不大的小台灯独自透着盈盈的光。昏暗的灯光映照着金道英垂下的软软睫毛，为他多添了几分少有的乖巧和温顺。平日里这两个词和他几乎是不搭边的。徐英浩把他脸上快干的面膜揭下来扔进垃圾桶，抽了张湿巾给他擦脸。尽管动作放得够轻，金道英还是被弄醒了，眯着眼睛皱眉头想躲开，象征性地挣扎了两下，从被子里伸出一只手虚握住徐英浩的手腕：“快睡吧。”

“嗯。”

“快睡吧。”

他无意识地重复了一遍，牵着徐英浩的手盖在自己眼睛上，“关灯。”

睫毛蹭过微凉的掌心，像抚过兔子皮毛时静电带来的瘙痒，像蝴蝶转瞬即逝的亲吻。

那时他们还在一起。

金道英去日本旅行的机票定在徐英浩飞美国的那天。

成年人总是更加冷静自持。比起少年人喜欢以“我们”为单位展望未来，成年人学着为自己多打点一些，用“我”为主体书写规划。徐英浩提过想回美国学广告，金道英在闲谈时说起对幼教的工作大体还算满意。

对于未来的思索如果都被忧虑填满的话，不如放下这样的的苦恼，专注活在当下。所以对于离别闭口不提。

金道英接受了中本悠太关于大阪旅行的邀请，说给徐英浩听的时候甚至向对方炫耀了下备忘录里新建的购物清单。徐英浩拖长了声音表示羡慕，金道英安抚地拍拍他的背，说会给他带特产来。

金道英拖着行李出门的早晨，徐英浩如往常坐在客厅的扶手椅上看报纸，茶几上的咖啡还冒着热气。

“那我走了。”

金道英抓着行李箱在狭窄的玄关艰难转身和徐英浩交换了一个咖啡味的早安吻，把拴着小兔子挂坠的钥匙从陶瓷碗里挑出来塞进口袋。

“一路顺风。”

机场广播第三遍播报着航班延误的消息，登机口的工作人员对于准确的起飞时间总给不出一个满意的回答。看不到终点的干等让人烦躁，游戏打完两局以后连玩手机都觉得无聊，中本悠太说顺便去趟礼品店带点特产回去，胳膊一拐把黏在凳子上的李永钦和金道英都架了起来。

走在传送带前面的两人激烈讨论着泡菜和红参，金道英四处游移的目光证实了他心不在焉的状态。候机大厅里的大多数人行色匆匆，他们几个闲人反倒像莫名落在默片的音符。

G92号登机口的星巴克，有个小朋友跑得太快撞到杯子展示柜的转角，爆发出高分贝的哭声。队伍里有个高个子男人蹲下来去安慰她，弓着背像是做鬼脸一样左摇右晃，从背后看有点滑稽。

金道英没有理由地突然有点想徐英浩。

到大阪的那天天气很冷。尽管披着厚厚的围巾裹在羊绒大衣里，金道英仍然觉得手脚冰凉。买了一杯热可可捧在手里暖着，有一句没一句地听中本悠太介绍行程安排。钓鱼餐厅、堂吉柯德、嵯峨岚山、环球影城，他们一路玩得很开心，金道英觉得自己近日来的疲惫都在这次旅行中一扫而空。他给徐英浩买了喜欢口味的炒面，又陆陆续续装了别的零食、护肤品进去，提着箱子上车的时候甚至还觉得意犹未尽。

以前觉得中本悠太那种打开门要喊一声“我回来了”的日式作派有点夸张，掏出钥匙之前金道英倒是突然有点理解那种仪式感所带来的心情了。就是觉得会有一个人在家里，在打开门的瞬间给你一个玩具熊一样满满的温暖拥抱，和一句带着笑意和思念的“欢迎回家”。他嘴角已经自顾自勾起来，想要炫耀自己是多么用心地为留守小屋的徐英浩购入贴心纪念品，这或许可以获得黏人的大猫一个赞许的亲吻和拥抱。

客厅的双层窗帘拉上后，侥幸透过缝隙照射进来的光线将室内和室外分割成黑白两个色块。屋子里是静谧冰冷的空气，骤然踏入这片空间的金道英在那片刻感受到些许的失重感。手机听筒里传来的机械女声只是一次次重复着您拨打的电话暂时无人接听请在哔声之后留言。

玄关贴着一张便签，徐英浩留下的信息是他暂时要回美国处理面试和家里的一些事情。

归期未定。

昏暗的室内只能听到金道英自己的呼吸声。他放下行李箱，免税店的袋子走到客厅，把围巾团成一团随手甩在沙发上，靠着那只徐英浩在街头娃娃机夹来的巨型泰迪熊身上把自己扔进沙发里。闭着眼睛，金道英长长地吸了一口气，觉得眼睛有点涩涩的。

到达的时间是下午，冬日天黑得早，到家的时候接近黄昏了。在遮光窗帘的阻挡下，室内的光线似乎稀薄了，几乎要看不见客厅的摆设。

黄昏是他一天中视力最差的时候。*

也许当时下意识中，金道英等待的就是日光被吞噬殆尽的这一刻。只有在晦暗未明时，那些曾被逃避的、被丝丝缕缕爱意中刻意包裹的分岔前路才会现出它最赤/裸的模样，在耳边妄言：

自此分开后他落力前行，得你原地幼稚停留。*

人早就走了，残留的温存却还是浓厚地在餐桌上、洗漱台、卧室间堆积。

5.

放下不醉不归狠话的李永钦最后也没醉，金道英觉得自己就是太善良太信任这个狐朋狗友，不然也不会被这家伙大半夜骗来大排档喝酒扯头花，最终又坐在徐英浩的副驾驶上。

“道英，开窗通风的话你冷吗？”

“谢谢不用，我没醉。”

“冷的话就把围巾围上。”

“谢谢，不需要。”

徐英浩叹了口气，转头瞥了一眼：“道英，我没有在和你赌气。我希望你没有被冒犯，我只是担心你会胃疼。”

金道英板着脸把嘴抿成一条直线想要拒绝对话，可是徐英浩时不时投来的视线让他觉得此刻的画面是那样令人嘲讽，忍不住反讥道：“我说过，我没醉，我甚至好极了，还能再喝两杯。”

“道英，我只是关心你。”

“那可真是谢谢您的绅士风度，您还是把您的关心施舍给其他有需要的人吧。”

“道英”，徐英浩在等红灯的间隙中转身将脖子上的围巾解下来给偏着头生闷气的金道英系上，掖了掖领口，“我只是想说我一直很想你。”

金道英愣神了一瞬，便怒不可遏地扭头瞪向徐英浩：“想我？哈，真好笑！你以为你是谁，你又是什么身份说想我？趁我去旅行一声不吭抛下我去美国两年半就是你想我的方式？那我可太谢谢你了，我不需要！”

“道英，我为这件事道歉，当时我是走得很仓促，但我一直在联系你。我中间回来找过你一次，你的朋友拒绝告诉我你的消息……”

“所以你就又滚回去念你的广告当该死的绅士了我说得没错吧？”

“不，那时候我回来是想带你去参加我的毕业典礼，把你介绍给我的家人……”

“去他的毕业典礼！”金道英眼睛红得像兔子，“你以为我是什么人，你的电子宠物？在你一声不吭走掉之后只要kakao道个歉说几句好听的话就可以让亲密度重回满格的吗？还把我介绍给你家人，做你的好莱坞美梦去吧！”

“道英，”徐英浩还是一副不动声色的样子说着那样的话，“你对我来说非常重要，我爱你，无法不想念你。我不想错过你。我希望我们能坐下来好好谈一谈。”

“不，我们没什么好谈的。”

金道英移开视线把脑袋重新侧向一边，闭上眼睛拒绝再与对方对话。徐英浩没继续说什么，打开空调后顺势把音响的声音调小了一些。车里是维吉尼亚雪松与白茶混合的香气，一如缠在他颈间徐英浩的围巾，带着那人的气息，用一种清冽而馥郁的绿将金道英层层叠叠包裹，有一种仍在对方的怀抱里安睡的恍然。

一路无言驶到金道英的公寓楼下，金道英才想起来问徐英浩怎么知道自己家的地址。徐英浩笑了笑没回答，借着解开安全带扣的动作靠近。金道英以为对方要吻他，僵直着身体往后仰，屏气凝神如临大敌。年长者贴近时喷在脸颊的呼吸是温暖的，带着熟悉的味道，金道英直瞪瞪看着对方眨眼，视线忍不住胶着在徐英浩弧度优美的嘴唇上。没想到对方只是贴着脸将他头发上沾着的毛球取下来，并未有下一步动作。温烫呼吸再次远去的时候，像是心里什么小期望落空一样，金道英微不可见地皱了一下眉头。

“谢谢送我回来。”

他低着头道谢，刻意避开徐英浩的眼睛。

“上楼喝点热茶醒酒，胃疼记得吃药。”

徐英浩轻轻揉了一下金道英圆乎乎的后脑勺，看着他像个鸵鸟一样缩了一下，从鼻子里挤出一声轻哼算是回应。

“上去吧，不早了。”

梗着脖子往单元门里冲，站在楼梯口迈步子前的最后一秒，金道英按捺不住难以名状的情绪回头看，对上徐英浩平静温柔的眼神。

“晚安，道英。”

天气很冷，他呵出的气变成白雾飘散在空气里，让金道英有点看不太清楚他到底是带着以神情说出这句话的。只记得他刚才放在自己头顶的手指很冷。徐英浩的手四季都是冷的，夏天可以毫无负担握紧不觉得热，冬天就凉得像冰，要在大衣兜里用暖宝宝捂热了之后再捉着金道英的手心十指相扣，暖出汗了也不放开，晾在冷风里透透气，最终往往是金道英先受不了重新把交握的手塞回徐英浩的大衣口袋。

“……你在这里等我一下。”

“什么？”

“等我一下！”

噔噔跑着上楼拿了一袋子的暖宝宝丢到徐英浩开着的车窗里，看到徐英浩先是愕然然后笑得看不见眼睛，金道英面上慌乱瞪他一眼：“笑什么！”

“道英总是很贴心呢。”

“想多了，这是上次打折买多了送的。”

“哦，是吗？”

“你别自作多情了！”

“嗯。晚安，道英。”

徐英浩依旧笑得像只得了小鱼干的猫，直勾勾的视线盯得金道英面上燥热，撂下一句没头没尾的“走了”飞快逃离现场。

电梯里的镜子映出一张神色慌乱脸颊绯红的脸，金道英看了一眼就自我嫌弃地撇开目光，偏偏遇上前后脚进电梯门的邻居大妈热心和他寒暄：“哎呦，小金最近恋爱啦？”他反驳说没有，大妈笑得了然一脸看破不说破的样子，让金道英觉得自己解释便是掩饰，于是闭嘴。

一脸郁闷到家，想起徐英浩的叮嘱，金道英从冰箱里翻出冰可乐满上一口气喝了个精光，才觉得有那么点解气。等脱下大衣挂上，解开围巾的时候才意识到自己将徐英浩的围巾也一并带了回来。他把自己摔进软软的沙发里，围巾盖在脸上遮住了顶灯过于耀眼的灯光，徐英浩的气味又天旋地转着将他包裹。

他们好像在玩一场没有意义的游戏。比赛谁更薄情，谁更深情，今天是我拒绝你一次，明天是你靠近我一分，拉拉扯扯许久好像还是僵持在原点。自己赢了也不会觉得更开心，让对方赢了又觉得不甘心。那究竟是想要赢还是输？

金道英没有答案。

他经常觉得自己被困在过去的日子里了。

爱是过去式，眉心的温软是过去式，眼底的蜜意是过去式。

他们曾经一起窝在沙发上听过这样的歌，歌里唱：

If I could save time in a bottle  
如果我可以把时光保存在瓶子里

The first thing that I like to do  
我想做的第一件事

Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
就是保存每一天，直到永恒消逝

Just to spend them with you  
然后与你一同分享

If I could make days last forever  
如果我可以使时光停驻

If words could make wishes come true  
如果言语可以使梦想成真

I'd save every day like a treasure  
我会把每天像宝藏一样保存下来

And then again I would spend them with you  
然后，再次与你分享

But there never seem to be enough time  
但是，时间似乎永远不够

to do the things you want to do  
让你去做你想做的事

Once you've found them  
一旦你已察觉

I've looked around enough to know  
四处寻觅，我已明了

That you're the one I want to go through the time with  
你就是我想要一起共度时光的人

* Jim Croce《Time in a Bottle》

越是爱越是难以变得坦诚，讨厌离别，畏惧疏远，然而不想以爱情的名义束缚对方的自由，性格使然他相信人爱别人前首先最爱的是自己，于是像是大度一样挥手告别了的爱情蹒跚至近日留下难以释怀的痕迹。从东九区的首尔到西六区的芝加哥，他们之间的时差在想念的罅隙中一日日拉长，以至于双方都疲于日常琐碎。有些事情他觉得徐英浩不会知道也不需要知道，徐英浩亦然。交流的时候信息是不对等的，那些未曾说出口的故事逐渐积压下来，沉淀成一些无法掌控的因子，在惴惴不安的思念和等待中膨化成一堵将两人逐渐隔开的墙。他好像坐在登机口等待一架起飞的航班，在一次次的延期中最终等来了航班取消的消息。

时间和空间的隔阂击溃的不是他们之间的爱情，而是对于维持这段如履薄冰关系的信念。

他经常觉得自己被困在过去的日子里了，现在却发现被困在过去的好像不止自己一个人。

他明知道不同。现在的徐英浩和过去的徐英浩不同，现在的金道英和过去的金道英也不同。他不是那个初陷爱情、心情总是火树银花不夜天的毛头小子，能够更理智地去拒绝开始一段看似毫无终点的爱情，然而总有些许瞬间，他觉得自己依旧是那个在煎熬中左顾右盼却舍不得挪动脚步的人。

纷乱思绪的蔓延在胃部加重的疼痛中停止，金道英趿拉着拖鞋给自己倒了一杯热水，又因为太烫了不是那么想喝。他捂着胃蜷缩在沙发上有一下没一下戳着消消乐，直到徐英浩一个电话打进来。

“小兔老师，是我呀，在玹尼～”

“在玹好，有什么事吗？”

“小兔老师，我想和你一起打雪仗！”

“嗯？”

“道英，是我”，电话被徐英浩接过，“看天气预报说这周六下雪，要一起去山上看雪景吗？我想拍一些在玹的视频发给我姐，证明一下我有好好在当临时家长。”

“那叫我上干什么，你拍就是了。”

“你是在玹的老师，你的话更有说服力。而且在玹也很想和你一起玩，对吗，Jeffrey？”电话那头被叫到名字的郑在玹立刻用力点头，凑到听筒边甜滋滋地喊：“在玹尼想和小兔老师一起玩～”

金道英揉揉额角：“徐英浩，你有私心吧。”

“当然，”徐英浩在电话那头沉沉地笑了，语气缱绻，“不仅是Jefferey，我也想和你一起出去玩呢。”

“……说什么呢，我不去。”金道英摸摸滚烫的耳朵，断然拒绝。

“啊那真是太可惜了，Jeffrey，小兔老师不想和你一起玩哦。”徐英浩故作惋惜地叹气，电话那头立刻就传来小孩子委屈兮兮的声音，“小兔老师，小兔老师不想和在玹尼玩吗？可是在玹尼很想和小兔老师一起堆雪人，打雪仗……”说到最后拖着尾音，抽抽噎噎的，像是要哭了。

“不是的，老师想和在玹玩的，你别哭呀……”

“真…真的吗？小兔老师不可以骗我！”

“嗯，真的。老师很喜欢和在玹一起玩的呢。”

“那…那小兔老师周六和我们一起堆雪人好不好呀，在玹尼想要老师一起来～”

“……那好吧，老师会去的。”

“太棒啦！！在玹尼要和小兔老师一起堆雪人！”

听着小朋友脆脆的笑声，金道英无奈地叹了一口气。又被徐英浩和小坏蛋套路了。

“道英？”

“又干吗？”

“解酒茶有喝吗？胃没有不舒服吧？”听着对面一阵沉默，徐英浩声音沉下去：“是不是胃疼了躺在那里不想起来吃药？”

“……”被猜中了。

“乖，先起来把药吃了再睡。”

“……别这样和我说话。”

“那你乖一点，先把药吃了。我听得到声音，你别想糊弄我。”

“……知道了。”金道英慢吞吞地从沙发上爬起来，走到桌边吃了药，把玻璃杯磕在桌子上发出一声脆响，“吃了。”

“那早点休息。晚安，道英，周六见。”

“……嗯。”

电话被挂断了。金道英挠了挠依旧红红的耳朵，把徐英浩的围巾叠好放到桌上。

他曾经翻来覆去也想不通，再次和徐英浩相遇，究竟是会再次被他捕获还是擦身而过，他不甘止步于过去的感情中，却也不愿意再在这样的煎熬中左顾右盼了。

最终是要有一个结果的。

晚安。

6.

周五傍晚大雪如期而至，周六早晨推开窗的时候地上已是厚厚的一层白色。徐英浩开车来接他，金道英刚坐进副驾驶，手上便被塞进一杯滚烫的热巧克力。郑在玹从后排的儿童座椅上冲金道英笑眯眯打招呼，徐英浩穿着浅驼色的高领毛衣神色温柔，车里暖烘烘的，飘散着烘焙与热巧克力的香味，让金道英靠着玻璃打了一个懒洋洋的哈欠。

“睡会儿吧，去城郊的山上滑雪场，要一个小时才到。”

“嗯。”金道英应了一声，侧着头闭上眼睛，听到徐英浩喊了一声Jeffrey，一条毛毯从后排递过来，驾驶座上的人在停车间隙为他披上。他抿了抿嘴角不吭声，心安理得地享受着对方的服务，心中一块地方在车里热烘烘的空气中软下来。

“还是睡着以后比较乖。”

徐英浩拨开金道英的刘海，盯着他的唇角看了一会儿，微不可闻地笑了。

车开到半山腰处停车场停下来，一下车小朋友就被路边的雪吸引，从灌木丛的顶上薅下一块团一团，回头甜滋滋喊一声“Hey Johnny”一个雪球就往他身上招呼。徐英浩天生小孩子脾性，锁了车门便和郑在玹闹得不可开交，捏着雪撒来撒去 。金道英拎着包站着一时不知道该怎么反应，也被徐英浩撒了一把雪，他瞪了男人一眼，手里塞进来摸过雪的一只冰凉小手，郑在玹眯着眼睛露出酒窝，拽着他的手要金道英也加入这场游戏。

……怎么感觉带了两个小孩出门。

徐英浩带了相机，拿着Go pro拍郑在玹堆雪人，一边拍一边给郑在玹出主意怎么装饰，两个人闹腾得不行。金道英站在一旁默默看着，下一秒徐英浩贴近，手臂舒展搂过他的脖子，相机对准他要他对镜头say hi。

徐英浩好像一直很喜欢用相机记录生活。

他们之前去汉江乱逛的时候买过一个go pro。徐英浩说自己要当vlog博主，记录下生活有趣的无趣的点滴。金道英享受宅在家里的时光，相机里记录了不少整理房间、做饭或是自弹自唱的影像。他们偶尔会去公园骑行，徐英浩会把相机固定在自行车车把上，拍沿路骑行的道路、树木和行人。夜晚很热闹。街头篮球场打球少年球鞋的胶底与粗糙地面摩擦发出尖锐的声音，篮球一记远射落入篮筐，得意的口哨声和欢呼落入耳畔。遛狗的情侣悠闲地散步，被强行限速的小狗扑腾着向前，拽得女生一声惊叫，男生蹲下去拍拍急脾气小狗的脑袋，“嘿，安静点”。徐英浩好像很擅长和任何小动物迅速熟悉起来，蹲下身喊着小狗的名字再挠挠它的耳朵，小狗就会乖乖和镜头打招呼，湿润的鼻尖蹭过屏幕。金道英有点怕，可是被徐英浩十指相扣牵着手躲不开，别别扭扭和小狗说你好，在它好奇地凑过来以前快速躲到徐英浩身后。

后来有一天徐英浩说我们试试看录一个惊为天人的视频吧，延时拍摄那种，不是会很浪漫吗。于是就又带上相机去了汉江拍了一天。那段时间金道英好像也有些爱上了骑行，选好架相机的地方之后就和徐英浩骑走了，吹着晚风骑回原点的时候一看相机没有了。当时他们还在讨论是不是猫咪拿走藏起来了，因为公园里猫咪很多，傍晚的时候总会来来去去的，说不定是猫咪太好奇了所以拿回去了呢。虽然并不期盼着猫咪能把相机还回来，但是徐英浩vlog博主的梦想算是半路夭折了，想起来还有点好笑。

金道英这么想着就笑出声了，对镜头俏皮地眨眨眼：“没想到还能再看到你呢，所以是猫咪把你又还给Johnny了吗？”

徐英浩愣了片刻，冲他一挑眉马上道：“啊是啊，猫咪顺便把我的兔子也一起还给我了呢。”

“……喂徐英浩，我好像还没有同意吧。”

“Wow雪人已经堆好了，可是没有鼻子，有点可惜。怎么办呢Jeffrey？”

“我们没有胡萝卜！”

“那么兔子先生，可以借给雪人先生一根胡萝卜吗？”

“小兔老师，可以借我们一根胡萝卜吗？”

“……我不是兔子，我没有胡萝卜，”金道英瞪徐英浩一眼，腮帮子鼓起来，“还有，不要转移话题！”

郑在玹被儿童冰雪乐园吸引了视线，和他们打过招呼之后一头扎进小朋友堆里和他们一起打起了雪仗。和郑在玹告别以后，他们两个突然有了独处的时间。

搭乘缆车一路缓缓向上，金道英沉默地向窗外望去，远处的房屋山林覆盖着厚厚的雪，在眼前展开层层叠叠深深浅浅的白，很漂亮。他打开手机拍了几张，转头发现徐英浩举着相机在拍他。有句诗这样写：你站在桥上看风景，看风景人在楼上看你。明月装饰了你的窗子，你装饰了别人的梦。*

缆车很空，安静得好像窗外能听到雪落下的声音，他们隔着镜头与取景器对望，谁也没说话，静静地享受着此刻的静默。

几年前他们一起去做过占卜，当时占卜师说，不要有对未来的担心，只要一直努力就会一直实现的。如果想要实现目标的时候，向其他人发一发牢骚也是可以的。道英是需要照顾的人，那么只要这个人在身边就行了。因为两位很合拍，英浩会很好地带领着道英的。*

当时听了只是笑笑，人生如此飘忽不定，说未来和永远显得太早，但是心头涌上难以忽略的期冀又觉得如果真的是这样也再好不过了。他们曾经在夜晚相拥着听电台，听众问不那么留恋过去生活的方法，当时金道英说，有一种想把所有的事情全都记住这样活一次就好了的想法，虽然会很辛苦，但是会很有趣吧。如果可以像inside out电影里那样，把记忆中伤心的那些珠子丢掉生活就好了。虽然忘不掉想要忘怀的事情真的很困难，但是把不想忘记的事情忘了的时候不是会很难过吗。*

分开之后也有想过，如果能忘掉徐英浩就好了，这样穿连帽卫衣的时候就不会想起他系着蝴蝶结看起来有些笨拙但是可爱的样子，床上就不会有多到要淹没自己的公仔霸占着睡觉的位置，想要睡懒觉的时候就不会有一个早起派做了美式炒蛋来喊你起床。

这世界能遇到这么合适的人的几率太小了，所以苦恼着忘不掉的同时无数次想牵着他的手，逃到一个没有工作压力也没有对未来担忧的世外桃源，做个彻头彻尾的理想主义，只靠爱情与欢愉随性地活着。

山顶的观景台依旧很安静，只能听到呼呼的风声，远处是飘着雪的万家灯火。徐英浩只穿着一件浅驼色的毛衣给他拍照，鼻子和耳朵都冻得红红的。金道英盯着镜头发了会儿呆，裤脚陷入松厚绵软的雪里，难以描述的情绪在这样的寒风中像要起飞的羽毛一样呼之欲出。

徐英浩放下相机的时候金道英走过去，从后面将他抱住，敞开大衣的两襟把只穿着毛衣的徐英浩裹进来，脑袋搁在徐英浩的肩头。

“哥。”金道英吸吸鼻子颤抖着声音喊他，双手慢慢收紧。

“我在呢。”

听着电台的那天晚上说过的话好像又在脑袋里重现了：

虽然对于未来有想法也是不错的，但是对于未来的顾虑能稍微减少一些的话也是可以的。许多人想到未来首先就是担忧，很少有人想到未来会觉得很幸福，所以就稍微减少一些对未来的顾虑吧，多想想当下的生活会不会更好呢。*

比起口是心非一再逃避，在听到哥说“我想念道英”的时候，能告诉他“我也很想你”的话就好了。

金道英把一只耳机取下来塞进徐英浩的耳朵。

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
我的脑海里不断回响着你的名字 知道我与你的再次相遇

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
只因为离开得过早 我一直将这句话保留在心底

I was enchanted to meet you  
遇见你真让我着迷

Please don't be in love with someone else  
请不要与别人坠入爱河

Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
请不要让别人孤注一掷等候

Please don't be in love with someone else  
请不要与别人坠入爱河

Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
请不要让别人孤注一掷等候

This night is sparkling don't you let it go  
今夜星光璀璨 你会让它就这样过去吗

* Taylor Swift 《Enchanted》

回家的时候天已经彻底黑下来了，玩了一下午的郑在玹在后座睡得很熟，除了车载音乐之外依旧是沉默，但氛围已然完全不同。金道英靠着小枕头打量开车的徐英浩，明晃晃的目光让对方忍不住打趣：“道英，别这样看我，会想把你带回家。”

“好呀。”

金道英冲他微微一笑露出唇角的梨涡，在对方愣神的时候凑近他的脸颊飞快地亲了一下，然后揶揄地眨眼道：“开车要专心。”

过去的岁月终会过去，只要有你与我一起。

你我与这冗长的时光，一共托付于彼此。*

\- END -

注：引用自

* 林峯《幼稚完》  
* 《Jose与虎与鱼们》  
* 《恋爱的犀牛》  
* 林峯《幼稚完》  
* 200206 JCC EP16  
* 180825 NNN  
* 180825 NNN  
* Exes/ Jome 《One Day》


End file.
